


An Ending Becomes a New Beginning

by Artemis_Egeria



Series: Three Hearts That Beat as One [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s01e09 The Series Finale, F/M, Fix-It, POV SWORD!Vision, Post-Canon, Post-WandaVision, WandaVision spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Egeria/pseuds/Artemis_Egeria
Summary: What if the Vision revived by SWORD joined the final fight?
Relationships: SWORD Vision & Hex!Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Three Hearts That Beat as One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205108
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	An Ending Becomes a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of an extremely canon divergent series focusing on the possibilities of SWORD Vision joining the Maximoff family during the final battle and beyond.

The flood of memories overwhelmed the block that the director had put on his emotions. The joint waves rushing over him brought him to his knees. He believed that he finally understood what Wanda had told him about at the beginning of their acquaintance.

He had to go to her. He had to protect her.

There was still the matter of his other self. But they would have time to deal with that later.

He landed gracefully beside his kneeling form. He did not speak for several minutes as Vision collected himself. He finally looked up at the colorful version of his face. The man he had been sent to destroy looked at him sympathetically. “Are you prepared to join us?”

Vision was grateful that they could reach an understanding so quickly. He wanted to swear his loyalty to Wanda and her family, but it seemed that there was no need. “Yes. I believe so.”

“Then, let us go.”

They rose up through the new opening in the ceiling of the library. Once they spotted Wanda and the children, they sped toward them.

Soon, Vision and his other self landed behind them. Wanda raised her hands toward him, power surging through her. But his other self reached for her. “It’s alright, darling. He’s with us now.”

Wanda still regarded him warily, but she nodded. They did not have any time to sort this out now.

The witch and the military were converging on them. Wanda smiled for just a moment. “My boys.” Her gaze encompassed all four of them. “Can you handle the military?”

Vision was the first to respond. “With great pleasure.” They dared to make him fight against the only person he had ever loved. He would take his vengeance for that. Wanda nodded and flew up to confront the other witch. He spared a moment of worry for her, but she seemed better able to protect herself than ever before.

So, Vision turned his attention to the newly arrived Hayward. “What are you doing? Get over here.” Hayward adjusted some dials on a controller in his hand, frowning when nothing happened.

“I do not work for you. Wanda Maximoff is the woman I love, and I will protect her and her family until I am utterly destroyed.”

Hayward scoffed, and Vision felt that he knew hatred for the first time. “We can arrange that.” He ordered all the weapons aimed at Vision, but he had neglected the other people in the fight.

In the short time that they had been speaking, the two boys had disarmed every soldier while the other Vision had used surgical blasts from the stone in his forehead to neutralize the tanks. Hayward was floundering into a retreat when Wanda and the other witch landed in the town square.

He watched Wanda confront the witch with her worst nightmare. Once she was no longer a threat, she rushed to embrace her family. Vision felt both envy and a sense of peace as the four of them reunited. 

Wanda clutched her family as Vision stood awkwardly to the side. They had won, but now there was the question of what would become of all of them. The hex was collapsing around them. They did not have much time to work out a solution.

But the rush of energy gave him idea. His other self, Wanda, and the children were focused on saying goodbye. They were not thinking of possible solutions. Vision had just enough distance from the situation to provide that for them.

He cleared his throat. “Pardon my intrusion, but I believe there is no cause for grief.”

Wanda glared at him. “Why would you say that? I thought you remembered.” Tears were falling freely down her face now.

“I mean because you do not have to lose anyone tonight. There is a tremendous amount of power contained in this forcefield. If you can channel it all into your husband and sons, I believe it will fortify them enough to live in the outside world.”

Wanda clutched her family tighter before opening her arms. Instead of rushing inward straight toward them, the wave of red began funneling into the three figures around Wanda. The power surge concealed all four figures, and Vision fervently hoped that his logic was correct.

When red energy died down and disappeared, leaving the sky brighter, Wanda and her family looked unharmed. The boys whooped and the other Vision embraced Wanda. They all huddled together.

Vision considered that perhaps it was time to leave. He had given his love one last gift of her family, but that left no space for him. All was well. He cared about her happiness more than his own.

But just as he was about to fly off, Wanda shouted, “Wait! Where are you going?”

Vision paused. There was nothing for him here, nothing for him at S.W.O.R.D., no Avengers to return to. “Truly, I do not know.”

Wanda turned her gaze fully on him, a flattering amount of hope in her expression. “Then, you should come with us, at least for a while. If you want to, that is.” Vision stood still, trying to absorb this request. “You saved them. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it myself, but I couldn’t have done this without you.”

His other self added, “I concur. I owe you my and my children’s lives. I cannot properly express my gratitude.”

Vision did not know how to respond. “I suppose I can stay with you.” Wanda smiled at him, and it felt like the days of their stolen moments for a time.

“Great! But we have to go now.” Now that the hex was destroyed, the FBI was moving in and the people of Westview were advancing on them. His other self picked up Thomas and gestured for him to pick up William. They all took to the air in search of their future.


End file.
